Lost and Found
by rye-chan
Summary: Draco is the target of an unknown killer and Harry is the one who recieves the note of when the blonde will die. After finally becoming friends, Potter will do all in his power to protect Malfoy but will that be enough? And who will be lost?
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Chapter One:

A Death Threat and Unintended Target

It was a beautiful day in May and the students of Hogwarts castle were eating their breakfast beneath the enchanted ceiling which mimicked the clear blue sky. The day's weather had a good outlook for that morning's Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. As usual all the student's were looking forward to the biggest rivals of the school having it out on the pitch but first came the mail then the match would begin.

Owls of many colors came swooping in, landing beside their masters and delivering letters, care packages, and delicious sweets. One teen in particular, a young wizard known as Harry Potter, looked for his own owl, Hedwig. He was expecting a package from a Broomstick weekly order he made a week prior. Again, his snowy white owl was a no show but was still surprised when an amber-brown owl dropped a letter on his near empty plate.

Harry didn't recognize the bird as belonging to any of the students, teachers, or the school. Shrugging it off, Potter picked up the unaddressed envelope and opened it, reading the short note after. The sixteen year old wizard blanched suddenly as his bright green eyes darted to the familiar blonde head of Draco Malfoy. As was habitual, the Slytherin prince sat directly across from his dark haired rival, looking carefree as he spoke with Pansy Parkinson. With his hands shaking, the note became crumpled in the Gryffindor's grip, the words replaying over and over again in his mind.

_Draco Malfoy,  
__Today you die._

Harry had no idea how anyone could mistaken him for Draco but that was the least of his worries now. Someone was after the blonde's life and the raven had feeling the killer would try to get his job accomplished during that day's match. It was amazing how such a great day could take a sudden turn for the worst.

_Figures, just when things were starting to change between us for the better something like this has to happen. But I won't…I won't let him die. I can't. _Harry thought with determination, intending to save the unsuspecting blonde no matter the cost.

Potter was all nerves when he was getting ready for the last game of the year. It wasn't about winning or losing though, his nervousness was from the innate possibility of Draco getting killed. His heart was pounding as he pulled on his Quidditch attire and headed out to the stadium after, along with his teammates. His bright eyes darted around the entire pitch and stands, looking for the one targeting the blonde.

He discovered no one suspicious and felt a hope that it was just an overly done prank. However, his nervousness didn't calm down at all as he climbed onto his firebolt and shot into the air. He took his usual place as seeker above the rest of the players and looked out once more over the crowd. His attention was diverted moments later upon hearing a familiar jokingly sardonic voice.

"Scared Potter? You're as pale as ghost." Malfoy taunted teasingly. When he received no response, joking or otherwise, the blonde lost his smirk and became concerned. "Potter?"

"Uh, no it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Harry responded with a weak smile as he stared at the boy he was hell bent on protecting.

"Are you-" Draco started but was interrupted by madam Hooch's whistle that signaled the start of the game.

The snitch was nowhere to be found, which was a relief for Harry because his attention was elsewhere at the moment. He again took to looking for anyone suspicious and, after rising above the stands, finally spotted the one after Draco. Based on the broad shoulders, the Gryffindor could tell it was a man but that was all, the rest of him hidden beneath a thick black cloak. He was watching from the very top of the stand colored in the Slytherin colors, watching his target and waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Much to the raven's horror, the blonde had just begun to fly directly into the line of fire. Harry watched as the killer took aim and felt his heart stop as he raced forward. It seemed like time was frozen as Potter flew through the air at lightning speed, trying to stop Draco from flying to his death.

"MALFOY, LOOK OUT!" The Gryffindor screamed as he pushed harder to get there faster. Suddenly a bright purple light erupted out of the attacker's wand and it was right on target.

Upon hearing Harry's shout, Malfoy turned to look at him then glanced in the opposite direction. His silver-gray eyes widened in fear as a large purple light came hurtling toward him but it was too late, he didn't have time to dodge it. Just as the curse was about to hit him, the blonde Potter grabbed him out of the way, getting hit in his side as the rest of the cures flew off into the air.

As the two started falling, the Gryffindor managed to stun the attacker before slamming into the ground. Both teens got up minutes after on shaky limbs, and looked at each other. Malfoy had a cut up arm and shoulder from the fall but was otherwise unharmed.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he trembled uncontrollably.

"Y-yeah." Draco stuttered out, in shock of what had happened.

"Good, I'm glad." Potter said in an uneven voice before collapsing.

"Harry!" Malfoy yelled out as he caught the raven before he hit the ground again, panic and fear beginning to build for his friend and secret crush, "No, Harry stay with me!" The blonde begged as he saw the damage the curse caused. Harry's side had a deep gash in it and blood was pouring out of the trembling teen like a stream. Incapable of staying conscious any longer, Potter's eyes fell shut as the Slytherin continued to call him, a blurring image of Draco being the last thing he saw before the world around him went dark.

"Harry, open you're eyes! Come on, don't die! Please don't die!" Draco shouted as tears began to fall from his molten silver eyes. He screamed out for someone to help as he clung onto his dieing friend and it seemed to take an eternity before anyone showed up. The raven was taken from the blonde by Dumbledore and they disappeared. Harry was taken to Saint Mungo's and, after eighteen hours, the healers realized that they could do nothing to save him.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron find out from the headmaster that their friend is dieing. Draco read in the Daily Prophet that Harry's in critical condition and approaches Granger and Weasley about it.

"Please tell me they're wrong." Malfoy pleaded as he held up the paper, his hand shaking. Ron nodded as his lips trembled. Hermione sobbed suddenly and answered.

"It's worse! Harry's dieing!" The bushy haired girl said hysterically and threw herself into the red head's arm as he too started crying.

Draco dropped the paper without realizing it as he felt hot tears run down his pale face. Everything around him seemed to disappear into nothing as the thought of never seeing Harry again pierced his heart like a serrated knife, over and over again. It took so many years to finally win his secret crush over just a little bit and now he was going to lose him. The weight of that realization was a crushing force and the blonde felt like he was going to suffocate. When he heard footsteps, the blonde came back and saw Minerva approaching the three of them.

"The three of you need to come with me." The transfiguration professor said sadly. She led the suffering students to Dumbledore's office and saw their parents were already there.

"Oh, mom!" Hermione yelled as she ran into her mother's arms, even more hysterical now, her father hugging her from behind. Ron and his parents were crying silently as Mrs. Weasley hugged her son tight. Draco looked at his parents, trying to speak as tears continued to run down his smooth face.

"He…Harry's d-d…"the blonde couldn't say it as his whole body shook. He was close to becoming as hysterical as Hermione. Narcissi hugged her son to her, stroking his hair gently.

"I know." She whispered as her son cried on her shoulder. Lucius watched his son in silence, unsure of how he was feeling himself. If it wasn't for Potter then Draco would have been killed but he couldn't be sad. Sadness was unfamiliar territory for the elder Malfoy but anger, anger was not. That's one thing he was though, angry at the one who tried to kill his son and angry for the one took Potter from his son.

When Dumbledore received the go ahead, everyone went to St. Mungo's via portkey and waited for news on Harry's condition. Two hours passed before a healer came out to tell them it didn't look good. Those words were what finally set Draco Malfoy off.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD? THIS BUILDING IS FULL OF HEALERS SO DO SOMETHING!" Draco shouted as he threw chairs around the waiting area, kicked tables into the walls, breaking them, and throwing magazines and books everywhere, all the while his tears streaming down. Narcissi pulled her son to her again as the blonde cried hysterically. It was then the head of the building came out looking grim.

"I'm so sorry, but we've done everything we can. The curse Harry was hit with is killing him too fast and blocking any efforts to slow it down. It'd be best to say goodbye to him now while you have the chance." The brunette woman said and led the group of students, parents, and teachers to the raven's room.

They crowded around the extremely pale teen's bed as one at time stepped forward and said their goodbye's, their thanks, and gave him their love and swore they'd miss him forever and looked forward to the day that they would meet again. Draco was the last one up and took off his silver necklace that was given to him at birth. He placed it around Harry's neck, loosing his self control once more, as he held the younger teen in his arms. Moments later he heard the heart monitor go flat line. Draco knew then that Harry Potter, the boy he never told he loved, was dead.

_Draco was running, chasing after the person he couldn't live without, but never seemed able to catch up. The blonde called out to him then, "Harry!" but received no response that he was heard. Malfoy tried running faster as he chased Harry Potter, pushing himself to his limits and beyond. He didn't know what would happen if he stopped moving but he knew it would be horrible._

_Suddenly, something tripped Draco and he fell, getting slamming into the ground of swirling black and gray. Panting as his heart raced, he looked up and saw the Gryffindor farther than ever before. Panicking, the blonde pushed himself up before he saw a flash of purple light._

_Malfoy froze in horror as he watched the purple light hit Harry. Blood seemed to splash all over the swirling darkness, adding a macabre look to the already haunting atmosphere. With a shout of Harry on his lips, the blonde rushed forward only to be knocked down by a severely painful crucio curse._

_The Slytherin grit his teeth together as he attempted to stand in the hellish void, desperate to get to the fallen raven. Just when he was within arms reach of the dieing teen, someone appeared beside him and kicked him hard in his side. Draco was forced onto his back from the impact and looked at the one responsible for attacking his secret crush._

_It was a black cloaked man who was laughing maniacally at the blonde's distress, his face hidden beneath a heavy hood. Malfoy tried to get his wand to avenge his fallen love but the killer was faster and the same purple light was turned on him, its target dead center._

Draco sat up with a choked yell as sweat dripped from his shaking frame and tears fell like a rainstorm. For a few seconds he couldn't breathe, the terror of his dream keeping his lungs frozen. Suddenly, he took a deep gasping breath and fell back against his pillow as he sobbed out Harry's name.

It had only been a few hours since his love had died in his arms and he knew there would be no healing the pain he felt. His entire world seemed to have come crashing down after the loss and it hurt to breath, it hurt to think. His every thought was full of all the memories he had with the raven, both good and bad as well as what could have happened. Now though, none of that possible and there was nothing he could about it.

Alone in his room, Malfoy sat up in his bed and stared out the window across from his four poster, king sized bed. The moon was full and bright, shining in and lighting up his Victorian styled room, the shimmering silver of his bed curtains acting as mirrors to the moon's brightness. It all depressed the blonde so much more.

He knew there would be a new day once the sun rose. He knew there would be happy people in the world while he mourned his lost love. He knew some people wouldn't care about Potter's death, like the Voldemort and his death eaters. He also knew he wasn't the only one suffering but still felt so alone all the same. With those thoughts in mind, the Slytherin stood up and walked to his writing desk. He sat in the intricately carved serpentine chair, picked up a quill, and started writing.

I'm frozen as you walk away  
I'm screaming at your back  
But you don't hear a word I say  
You can't  
Please, don't leave  
Come back to me

The rain is pouring all around  
The grass and trees drinking from the ground  
My tears join in and water your flowers  
Your wooden bed joining nature without a sound  
Please don't leave  
Come back to me

A rock with your name  
I haven't changed, still the same  
Staring, unsmiling  
My heart is broken and my eyes are filled with tears  
Wishing always that you were here  
Please don't leave  
Come back to me

Your final resting place will soon be moved  
Incapable of letting you go so soon  
A new place to live  
A new place to sleep  
But still you're gone  
Please don't leave  
Come back to me

My heart has shattered  
My soul has died  
I miss you dearly  
But you're in your bed  
Gone forever  
An unreachable place  
Forever I mourn you  
I hate this empty space  
How could you leave?  
Please come back

Come back to me

With that last written line, Draco dropped his head onto his arms and cried until he fell asleep, his tears leaving water marks and making the ink run on his, now exposed, shattered heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Reunited Love

It had been three days since that dreadful day in St. Mungo's and Draco was still crying for his lost love. He tried wandering around to distract himself from the now deceased raven but memories assaulted him no matter where he went. Corridors, classrooms, pictures, statues, even bloody store cupboards reminded him of Harry and it was hell.

Finally having enough of the castle, the blonde made his way down to the entrance hall. He needed to get outside and get some fresh air though the beautiful sunny weather seemed to mock his depression. It felt like the world was laughing at his sorrows, saying 'you lost the most important person in your life and I didn't'. Malfoy clenched his fists at the thought.

A few minutes later, the Slytherin was stepping out into the bright grounds of Hogwarts castle and froze in place. Every student and almost every teacher was outside the entrance, all of them cheering, laughing, and smiling in happiness and excitement. The fact such things were being seen just three days after Harry's passing greatly infuriated the blonde and he headed right for the large group.

When he got closer, Draco noticed everyone was standing in a bit of circle. Wanting to understand who would dare bring happiness to the castle so soon, the blonde shoved his way through the bodies until he reached the open center of the circle. When he finally managed to break free of the students, he looked up and felt his heart stop and his jaw fall open.

Wide silver eyes locked onto the one standing in the center of the circle, complete and utter shock in them. Draco was frozen and could hardly breathe as he took in the familiar messy raven hair, shining emerald eyes, and lithe figure of Harry James Potter. Malfoy gulped then, wondering if he was hallucinating until his love smiled in that breathtaking way.

"Hey Draco." Harry said quietly, his bright eyes locked on the blonde before him.

Malfoy practically ran forward after hearing his love speak and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms tight around the younger wizard's waist and felt Harry wrap his own arms around his neck, pulling them even closer. As they kissed, Potter could feel a warm wetness against his face and knew his Draco was crying.

Cheers, whistles, and catcalls could be heard all around the boys as they kissed and, after five minutes, Malfoy broke their kiss. He looked into the beautiful emerald eyes he thought he'd never see again and stroked the warm, soft face that haunted his every thought since he was a child.

"How?" Draco asked quietly as he continued his gentle stroking, his and Harry's foreheads resting against each other's.

"Your necklace." Harry answered with a smile, "Apparently, it's a very powerful item that can heal any and all dangerous injuries." Malfoy smiled at Potter as he saw that very necklace around his love's neck.

"Don't ever do that to me again." The blonde said as he leaned in for another thought shattering kiss.

"I won't." The raven replied as he broke their kiss and wiped away his love's tears.

"I love you, Harry. And before some other random thing tried taking you from me again, I want to ask you something." Draco said, peaking Harry's curiosity.

"What?" Potter asked as Malfoy's confession made his heart swell.

"Marry me?" Harry tackled Draco to the ground as he kissed him deeply making everyone watching go silent in surprise.

"Yes!" The Gryffindor gasped out happily as tears welled up in his eyes. Once again teasing cheers and catcalls sounded around them but the newly engaged couple could only see each other.

/

"So it was a death eater!" Lucius Malfoy yelled in angry disbelief as he stared furiously at the Hogwarts headmaster.

"That's right. Macnair, to be more specific." Dumbledore answered the furious man.

"Why?" Narcissa asked in a quiet voice that hid her rage.

"Voldemort found out about that Draco had fallen for Harry. He thought your son would turn into a threat to him and wanted to get rid of him." The bearded man answered in his usual calm tone of voice. Both Lucius and Narcissa looked outside Dumbledore's window and saw their son with Harry, their arms firmly locked around each other.

"It seems Potter has feelings for Draco as well." Narcissa stated emotionlessly while Lucius looked perturbed by the sight. Both knew they could do nothing about their son's love for Potter now that they were together or they would just hurt their child.

"That's an understatement, Narcissa." McGonagall interjected, stunning the Malfoys. Silence filled the large office as Lucius and Narcissa thought about the situation. After ten minutes, both sighed in resignation.

"We want Draco to be happy and he is with Potter, unfortunately. So how do we keep the dark lord from attacking our son again?" Lucius asked in an agitated tone.

"Leave that to the Oder of the Phoenix." Dumbledore answered with a smile, his blue eyes shining.

/

A huge party was set up in celebration of Harry's very unexpected return. Everyone was thrilled to have the raven back; Hermione and Ron were especially thrilled to have their friend with them again. The party went on for several hours until Dumbledore finally pulled the plug at one o'clock in the morning. Harry said goodnight to all of his friends before going with Draco to his own private dorm in Slytherin house.

Once they were finally alone, Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed him deeply, desperately. The raven returned the kiss with his own searing one until hands began removing garments and the two found themselves on the blonde's large bed. Malfoy slowly, tantalizingly slid his hands from Potter's neck down his chest, played with pert pink nipples, licking them after, and stopped when he reached his hips.

The blonde drew little circles on his lover's hips as he continued sucking on the raven's nipples until they were hard. After, he trailed hot kisses down a well sculpted chest, heading further and further south. All the while Harry was panting and moaning at his blonde's ministrations, loving how it felt.

When Draco reached Harry's very erect cock, he licked his lips as he felt his mouth water. Only in his fantasies had he ever been able to get so close but now he had the real thing and he finally took a lick, running his tongue from the base to the very tip. The action had Potter gasping and thrusting his hips up in pleasure, wanting more.

Malfoy smirked knowingly before taking all of Potter's cock into his hot orifice and got even harder when Harry gasped out 'fuck Draco!" The blonde smirked again as he started sucking, licking, and nipping at his lover's solid dick. The feeling of his cock in Draco's mouth was driving Harry wild but it was when he felt something slick at his entrance that made him even harder.

Draco had cast a lubrication spell on his left hand, holding Harry's hips down with his right, and ran his finger around the ring of muscle before fully inserting it. Instantly tight heat entrapped the single digit and left Potter moaning for more. Malfoy pushed against the tight muscles as he flexed his finger, making his love writhe in pleasure. When he added a second finger, Draco heard Harry shout his name as he came hard in his mouth, the pleasure pushing him over the edge.

Potter was panting hard from his climax but didn't get a chance to calm down because he could feel three fingers inside him now, all pushing and flexing inside him. Malfoy watched his love's face as he continued his ministrations and saw just how much he was enjoying himself. The look of Harry with his head thrown back and his body arched in pleasure was almost enough to drive Draco over the edge but kept his climax under control. He wanted to come inside his love.

When watching became too much for him, the Slytherin pulled his fingers out and positioned his solid cock at Harry's entrance. The Gryffindor watched in wonder as his lover finally entered him before he was too overcome with pleasure and had to throw his head back once more. Slowly, Draco moved in and out as the most unbelievable sensations danced through his body at finally being inside his love.

However, Harry wanted more soon after and panted out for Draco to go faster, harder. The blonde couldn't say no and increased his thrusting motions, eventually hitting something inside Harry that had him seeing stars. Malfoy continued hitting that spot repeatedly and Potter could no longer think straight as his lover pounded into him relentlessly.

What finally sent Draco over the edge was when Harry gripped his headboard rails and pushed himself down, meeting his love's forward thrusts. It was then that Malfoy felt Potter suddenly clench so wondrously tight around him as the raven came with a shout of Draco's name on his lips. That amazing pressure left the blonde screaming his raven's name as he filled his lover with his hot seed. The Slytherin then collapsed from that unbelievable orgasm, his entire body drained of all strength and energy.

For twenty minutes the new lovers just laid in the aftermath of their lovemaking, neither able to speak. When Draco was able to move, at least a little, he grabbed his wand and cleaned them both up with a quick cleaning spell. He then tossed his wand onto the nightstand, kissed Harry deeply, and cuddled up to his fiancé. Within minutes, the lovers were out cold, Draco still buried within his Harry.

/

A few months later, Draco and Harry were married, their wedding held on Hogwarts grounds right beside the lake. The ceremony was beautiful and had a Japanese theme to it; the newlyweds looked amazing in their traditional black and white kimono ensembles. After the ceremony, Harry and Draco pulled Narcissa and Lucius aside, having very important news for them.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Lucius asked his son as he stared disdainfully at Potter, his new son in law.

"We wanted to tell you both first, well, actually, Harry did." Draco replied with a loving smile directed at his love.

"Oh? And what news do you have for us?" Narcissa asked pleasantly, which surprised Harry.

"Um, well…you both might want to sit down for this." Harry said as he chuckled nervously. His husband smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around his raven's waist, placing a kiss on his neck. Narcissa and Lucius looked nervously at each other before sitting in the white cushioned chairs behind them.

"Alright, now tell us what's going on." Lucius said in a worried and yet stern voice. Harry swallowed nervously before nudging his husband in the side, making Draco laugh.

"Oh alright, I'll tell them." The blonde said before looking at his parents, "I might as well just say it, so here it is. You're going to be grandparents." Draco said with a brilliant smile before laughing at his parent's shocked faces. Harry grinned at his love's amusement as he waited for his new in laws to respond to the shocking news.

"Gr-gr-grand…"Lucius struggled to get out, all Malfoy grace flying away. Narcissa looked as stunned as her husband but suddenly stood up and pulled both Draco and Harry into a hug.

"Congratulations." The older woman said gently with a smile that Harry had never thought existed.

"Thank you." Harry responded with a smile of his own before looking back at the elder Malfoy, "Will he be alright?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Narcissa said and waved them off after telling them to share the news with everyone else.

"They took that better than I expected." Harry told his husband after their big news had been announced to the rest of their guests. Ron fainted, Hermione and Ginny gushed excitedly with Mrs. Weasley, the rest of the Weasley boys were drinking to the baby's good health, Pansy was so pissed she left after blowing up part of the forbidden forest, and everyone else was either in shock or very happy for them.

Draco simply kissed his husband lovingly as they danced on the summoned wooden dance floor. It felt like everything was finally going his way and he couldn't have been happier. He did still worry about Voldemort's ever looming presence but now that he had Harry he knew he could handle anything, even parenthood.


End file.
